Words of Wisdom
by tylermech66
Summary: A different kind of SI, where Sakura's inner sakura is replaced with someone from our world. This inner person will help Sakura become as much of a badass as possible. After all, can't let her be cannon fodder! SI with a twist, inspired by WhenEver Possible's Stick and Stones. Rating may change.
1. A Whole New World or not

I finished my homework for the day, before slumping back in my chair and rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes.

College was tough, but I kept myself going by saying it was better than high school, which it was. The homework didn't feel as arbitrary as it would otherwise, and I was paying for each class, so I had literally no reason to procrastinate.

But still, nobody likes homework.

Sighing, I sat up from my chair and walked out of the study room to the commons, looking to by a tea from the vending machines….. or pop, or Doritos….

Ah hell, I'll just by a full meal from the catering place.

Before I could act on these plans though, the ceiling above me suddenly cracked.

I blinked, shrugging. But before I could walk away further, the crack widened and time seemed to freeze. Everyone in the commons stopped moving.

But not the crack, it suddenly opened wide like a jagged grin, and felt myself being lifted.

"Holy shit, help! SOMEONE HELP!" nobody moved, frozen in time as they were.

My last thoughts before being consumed were how heartbroken my grandma would be, I just got my first job yesterday dammit! I don't wanna di-

* * *

I groaned as I was brought back to consciousness

...

Why can't I see?

Panicking slightly, I tried to move my arms, but I didnt have such a thing, and before I could panic more, I noticed I could hear.

All around me was the pulsing of a heart, but it was different. I could feel myself being jossled about, plus I felt…. Sticky.

* * *

It took my several months of those strange comfortable sensations to realize I was in the womb.

It was….. disturbing to say the least. Especially as I realize that I wasn't even a baby.

No, it was more like i was….. a thought? No, an alternate personality in someone elses head. And that someone else was a tiny little unborn infant, who I just so happened to sense was slowly developing a conscious mind, which I could sense because reasons.

Sigh

I hope we get born soon. There is literally nothing to do like this.

* * *

Yay, we art born!

I could tell because suddenly I was being overwhelmed by all of the senses, especially being able to breath, and the blurry vision that was my host's eyes opening.

Also, the emotion that were filtered to me as I looked upon…. Our mother.

Strangely, the first thing that hit me was a tiny glint to the side, and with my curiosity my host was curious too, and look to see a thin woman covered in a white strangely archaic looking cloak with rubber gloves on.

But what was on her forehead shocked me.

It was a metal plate connected to a blue headband, with a stylized leaf engraved upon it.

I heard the voice of our mother.

"Your name's Sakura, my little cherry blossom." With a squishing sensation of what seemed to me like gigantic breasts, both of us lost consciousness and slumbered.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Chapter's a little short, but I couldn't figure out a way that this wouldn't be a good first chapter. Now, next one will most likely be at least twice as long, don't worry!**

 **Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems a little rough, I've been correcting as I go, that seems to make the chapter writing go much faster, but I may have missed a few things.**


	2. Academy

For the first year of Sakura's life, she felt the almost indecipherable whispers in her mind.

Most of the time she couldn't even understand them, but the meanings usually hit her anyway.

Be strong, confident, courageous, headstrong, sly, smart, cunning, alpha….. loyal to whoever earned it.

To her infant mind, these concepts were pounded into her every waking moment of her life.

Only after the first half a year did the whispers stop, and beging actually talking to her as she began understanding her mother's sounds more and more until she had a very basic grasp of understanding the words.

' _little one'_ Sakura listened to the voice that had been speaking to her forever. ' _listen to my words and learn'_

Sakura was a good girl, mommy said so.

So she Listened…. And Learned.

* * *

 _two years later_

'Hey Rin, why am I doing this again?' Sakura felt a Sigh from her sister/brother, whichever rin decided to be at the moment.

 _'Sakura, you know we both want you to be strong. For that you need lots of exercise and meditations, to build up your physical and spiritual energy early on.'_ Sakura nodded, they'd gone over this.

 _'And to be strong, you need to have a LOT of chakra, so again, meditate. If it helps I'm doing it too.'_

Sakura sighed before grumpily folding her legs again and listening to her big brother… he knew what was best, after all. Plus, he'd be a pain if she didn't do it.

* * *

Itami Sighed. It was really disconcerting to a civilian mother to see her daughter doing strangely advanced looking stretched every single morning since she could walk and being so active that it almost seemed she was using playing with other children as an excuse for exercise instead of the other way around.

Also, demanding to read bigger and bigger books, even in an extremely adorable way, at the age of three scared her.

She heard of what sometimes happened to extremely smart civilians in Konoha, the ninja weren't as subtle as they liked to think sometimes. They always seemed to underestimate the power of gossip.

But Itami was a mother, and damn anyone who would hurt her baby. So, Itami began hiding her daughter's prodigal status by using the sum of money her husband had left her after he died to get a tutor for herself, and begin learning to be a doctor.

That way she had an excuse for the dozens of books Sakura went through every few weeks, besides, a doctor's pay should help her keep up with her expensive daughter. The thought made her giggle.

* * *

Every morning Since she could walk Sakura did stretches under the supervision of her big sister.

Sakura didn't mind, the routine was the same to her as a morning bathroom break or brushing her teeth, it was part of her life.

Then she'd sit down and meditate for however long she could stand before digging into her book collection. She finally managed to convince her mom to by her advanced texts. It was of course hard for her to decipher much of the words and meanings, but with her sister Rin to help parse through to describe what she was reading in interesting and engaging ways, Sakura's knowledge base increased by leaps and bounds.

All of the neighbor kids she played with were jealous of her whenever they played ninja. Sakura loved competing to be the fasted and strongest. So it was only a matter of time before she became the leader of her own little group of children.

Of course, this was all fun and games to her. Whenever she came home, Rin pushed her to run around the block, whilst trying hard as she could to stay hidden from adult's eyes, for however long she could. She would come home utterly exhausted and sleep for roughly twelve hours. (Rin heavily believed that sleep was just as if not more beneficial that reading.

Of course, before he allowed her to go to bed, Rin would tell her short little stories. They ranged from fairy tails, to excerpts from what he called tv or anime, to tear jerking stories like Hachiko the dog and his utter loyalty to his master, enough that statues were made, and songs he sung to her.

Once she was asleep, Rin guided her dreams. Mostly making sure that she actually dreamed every time, and making sure they were very good dreams, thus whenever she slept she was extremly refreshed in the morning, with a smile on her face.

Yes, Rin was a bit of a softy to her…. Sometimes.

* * *

 _several years later_

Six year old Sakura was reading a book on anatomy on how nerves interacted with the body to produce reactions like motion, Rin really liked anatomy for some reason, when she heard her mom call for her.

Carefully putting the book away, Sakura ran up to the front door where her mother was.

Her mom was smiling at a man in a chunin uniform. Her body language and face displayed welcome, but her eyes were murderous. Turning to Sakura, she smiled a bit more genuinely.

"Sakura, there's a man here to see you. He says you've been enrolled in the Academy." She was trying to keep her voice level, but Sakura knew her mom.

Mom didn't like the man in uniform.

 _Tell him hello, and ask excitedly if he's a real ninja.' W_ ithout even a blink, Sakura beamed.

Hey your a ninja right, that means you know lots of cool things like jutsu! Show me show me show me!" The man blinked, then grinned.

"Mah, don't worry about that. You'll get to see plenty of cool jutsu in the academy. Now, school starts in a month, be sure to be ready. You don't need much, the Academy's free, but you'll need some durable clothes. Now, I hope to see you soon." with that, he shunshined away, making Sakura's eyes legitimately Sparkle.

'Ok Rin, I give, being a ninja will be epic.' She felt him acknowledge that, like a nod she could somehow sense.

 _'yep, told you so, now, talk to mom.'_ Sakura did so, and Itami smiled tiredly.

So much for keeping her daughter safe, at least she hasn't disappeared….. that was a gigantic relief.

* * *

 _'hrm, the Academy, this should be…. Interesting.'_ Sakura ignored her big sister, that what she sounded like right now, and ran off out the door of her house as soon as she'd finished her big breakfast.

Her mom was always surprised at the amount she ate, but she always burned it off playing and secretly exercising, so it didn't much matter to Sakura.

Before leaving the house, Sakura quickly got dressed in what Rin called her "training outfit"

It was a training outfit, she guessed. She wore a simple black hakama with a long grey t-shirt tuck in them. On her feet she didn't wear anything. She had never worn shoe's or sandals in her life, Rin hated both for some reason, so she didn't mind. Other than that she wore some black wristbands.

Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, said tail being rather spiky and slightly poofed. Rin said he was inspired by one of the Sannin, so she was fine with it.

Running off, Sakura grinned as she ran off in the general direction of the academy, before finally reaching it. Not many other people were there yet except for some older students, so Sakura ran a bit more before slowing down to a steady walking pace, not even that winded after running all the way.

Walking up to the first grown up ninja she saw, Sakura smiled, using her "cuteness factor" (Rin's words) to get his attention.

"Sir, where's my class? I'm new here." He melted quickly, and pointed the way.

* * *

Sakura looked out at all of her soon to be peers.

She didn't know most of them, but she didn't need to. Rin did, of course.

He knew everything that mattered.

 _'Sakura, sit by the blue haired girl and introduce yourself. Be gentle, she's very insecure. I want you to be stern and, well, basically command her to be your friend'_

Sakura had to resist the urge to raise her brow.

'What?

 _'You heard me. Don't worry, trust your big brother.'_ Sakura nodded, and walked over.

"Hello, My name's Sakura, what's yours?" The girl almost seemed to jump, but she turned quickly, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"A-ano, my name is Hy-yuuga Hinata, pleased to meet y-you." She made to turn away, but Sakura rubbed her chin and spoke first.

"Ok then Hinata-chan, you're my friend now. I expect you to call me Sakura-sama and sit with me at lunch." Before Hinata could even register her shock, Sakura plopped down at the seat next to her at the three person table and grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by rejecting my friendship, would you Hina-chan?"

Hinata Seemed to enter a stuttering episode, before blushing all over her face and looking down at her fingers with she started poking together nervously.

"N-no.." Sakura grinned, surprised at how adorable the action.

"Yes my first friend the academy, watch Hinata, we'll rule the world someday, muahahaha!" Hinata just shrank into her chair some more while the few other students looked at them weirdly.

And so that was Sakura's first day of the academy.

* * *

For Sakura, the first year of the Academy was incredibly boring. It was meant to instill a general education into the students, in which Sakura passed with flying colors.

The thing that kept her going was teasing Hinata, dragging her into her own exercises, or trying to get her involved in her own misadventures.

Hinata stuck to Sakura's first words, calling her Sakura-sama, which made her feel strangely happy (Rin was laughing maniacally in the background), but also seemed to become slightly more confident over time.

Sometimes she even started babbling about how she was getting better at her family style, when asked how she was doing it, Hinata would blush and look down, being strange resistant to her demands.

Other than that, Sakura also realized there as a library available to academy students. It didn't have anything particularly amazing like cool jutsu, but it had a lot of different meditation techniques, exercises, and even some low level chakra control exercises. Which she gobbled up during lunch or other free time she had (they weren't allowed to bring them home).

Strangely, the thing Sakura found most frustrating was Rin telling her to only just barely be top kunoichi. He even restricted her from becoming top overall ninja!

He told her it was because she didn't need to graduate early, which confused her, But Sakura begrudgingly followed his advice. That didnt stop her from learning as much as possible though.

* * *

the second year of the academy showed there to be a fourth of the class missing.

Their sensei said it was because they were too weak and stupid to follow, which sounded strange from her usually genial teachers, but she felt like she could agree.

This year they began taijutsu lessons, learning the Konoha standard style. It was a good style, in fact Rin was actually sort of approving of the style, but it was also generally associated as a basic style tome built up from.

Other than the taijutsu, plus history and other general things that ninja should know, like making a campfire, how to properly handle kunai, and also shuriken. Sakura delved into her chakra control techniques, while still keep up with the other exercises she picked up.

Strangely, when she did chakra control practice, Rin challenge her to continue them, using more and more things like multiple leaves at once, even advancing from that to holding a stick to her forehead, then a variety of forest debris to her feet while she ran around in a handstand. She wouldn't end her practice until she was almost collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

She didn't know where he got the ideas. But every day she felt like she could use more chakra, so she didn't complain….. much.

* * *

Sakura entered a routine throughout the rest of her academy life , her free time mostly taken up by training and reading.

Half the time Hinata would join her, and others she push herself, sometimes she found herself waking up the in the training grounds, having pushed herself into unconsciousness.

Sakura didn't give up, because she could feel herself become stronger every morning she woke up fully rested from a good dream.

* * *

It was now Sakura's final year of the Academy, she'd begun puberty, but it would still take a while to see any affects.

Strangle, Rin warned her away from Sasuke, even if he was kind of cute. Also, Sakura found hinata to be even cuter, but didn't think anything of it.

There was a new student this Year, Naruto. Rin was surprisingly tight lipped about him, but said he was a good kid, and she should befriend him.

She new more about most of her classmates than their friends did a lot of the time, but the one person who she didn't, Rin told her to befriend.

Sakura shrugged, before approaching the blond Prankster (as made obvious by Kiba walking in the class and water falling on him, nobody else did pranks, so of course it was the new gy.

"Hey." Naruto turned, disinterested. But froze at the sight of her.

Immediately he grabbed her hand and knelt down.

"Hello, will you go on a date with me?" The room was silenced, and every student there turned to lookat the spectacle.

Sakura had made a name for herself as a weird and strong Kunoichi, most of them avoided her on principle, except Hinata, who most of the other students viewed at her minion. (which wasn't lessened by Sakura sometimes calling her her minion) but to suddenly say something like that…..

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, and you could almost see a vein twitch, before she smashed her fist into his face, in inadvertently sending him flying.

"Not in your dreams!" With a crash, Naruto brought crashing down the bookcase, burying him.

Sakura turned to the crown, eyes seeming to glow with indignation.

"If any of you think your worth my time, come up here now. I'll show you just how out of your league I am!" Every quickly turned away, most remembering losing to her in spars, and anyone who could win (Sasuke) didn't care enough to take her up on it.

When Iruka-sensei entered the room, Sakura was in her seat looking suspiciously innocent, while everyone else was trying to stare forward in such a way that they wouldn't cross her gaze.

Iruka sighed, it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

 **Welp, that's a strangely long chapter from me, but I wanted to get over most of the Academy as quickly as possible. And yet again I am correcting as I go. I hope there aren't any glaring errors, if there are tell me, and I will attempt to rectify them.**

 **Sorry for the interaction light storytelling, but next chapter will have a lot more of that.**

 **Oh, I forgot to say this last chapter, but this story is heavily inspired by Sticks and Stones, but I will try and veer the story away from that. I already have some major for around the chunin exams, so let your minds wonder, eheheheh**

 **Anyways, ja ne! Leave reviews!…. Please….**


	3. The True Test

With the Final Exams coming up, Sakura decided it was time she outfitted herself properly. Rin couldn't agree more, so she made her way down to the markets.

Entering a Ninja supply store (notably assigned to genin or final year Academy students), Sakura began browsing.

She always let Rin decide her wardrobe for her, simply because he had a better fashion sense….. Sakura had a strange feeling she should take offense to that, but shrugged and listened to his advice.

 _'Ok, first thing is a hakama, but this time get a few pairs in dark grey camouflage.'_ Sakura quickly grabbed a few, stuffing them into her bags.

Spotting a full body set of armor mesh, Rin had her buy that too. Sakura sweat-dropped at the price tag, but listened to his advice.

Her shopping spree continued much like this. She also bought a large amount of kunai and ninja wire. Her mother, having been a practicing doctor for two years, had given her as big a budget for her ninja gear as possible, which Sakura was very thankful for.

After buying a large amount of paper, meaning a gigantic industrial bale of it, she also bought brushes, protractors, other geometry tools, and ink. Along with that were books on basic sealing, which were one of the rare ninja arts books available in a store.

Finally, Sakura made an order at a weapons shop for custom gauntlets along with some engraving tools and, begrudgingly, some steel toed boots. Apparently they were actually required to have some form of footwear, who knew?

Dragging all her purchases back home, Sakura smiled. It felt good to be able to buy her own things now.

* * *

It was rather easy for Sakura to pass her exams. She stopped hiding her skill slowly over the last year, so it was no surprise that she managed to get top kunoichi and ninja of the year.

She passed with flying colors on her written exams, and got a solid 7/10 for her taijutsu.

Weapons she got on average an 8/10, and her Academy three were spot on.

Sakura felt relieved, she didn't have to hide her skills anymore, who would graduate her early on the last year? Anyways, when got her Hitai-ate, she put it on her forehead for the moment (which she felt was rather pedestrian, who wears a forehead protector on their forehead?)

* * *

The next week Sakura was looking herself over in the mirror. Rin had decided to do away with her former simplistic outfit for what she'd likely wear for most of her genin through chunin ranks.

It consisted of a full body armored mesh (minus sleeves), over it was a sleeveless dark grey top that was almost skintight. It had a turtleneck, with a seam going down the middle with a zipper. It continued down under her hakama to just above her knees, so it wasn't a top, more sort of like a swim suit, but not….. moving on.

She wore a pair of dark grey camo hakama tied with a thick black leather belt, her Hitai-ate acting as a buckle, with the open sides reached down to mid thigh, allowing for access to kunai pouches attached to her legs under the hakama.

On her arms were sturdy but lightly built gauntlets, They were fully articulated plate armor, carefully designed by both herself and Rin. It offered maximum protection with removing the ability to form handsigns. They ended at the elbow with flat elbow guards, showing off the fair amount of muscle she'd made with her constant exercise.

Over her head Sakura had a black cloth hiding the hair on her scalp, tied just above her ponytail.

And now, the final piece. A pair of goggles. They were simple, black rimmed with sturdy lenses. Rin called them "steampunky", but since she didn't know what that was so she shrugged and put them on her forehead. They'd be useful at some point she was sure.

Quickly pulling out some of the hair from her sides at Rin's suggestion, Sakura braided them into thin braids to frame her face, before nodding approvingly. Rin had never let her down before on outfits. She felt strangely… punkish, with the head-cloth, but shrugged and began filling her hakama's inside pockets with kunai before jumping away with her new sealing book in hand.

She didn't know where she'd get the time to read it, sut Rin told her to grab it, so she shrugged and complied.

* * *

As usual, Sakura sat next to Hinata, who looked up from a scroll she was reading and smiled.

"Oh, Sakura-sama, you look nice." Sakura grinned at the praise.

"Thanks, who do you think will be our teammates? Unfortunately, I'm top kunoichi, so I'll probably be with Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura sighed, she didn't particularly like either boy, mostly because Naruto made a bad first impression and Sasuke….

Well, having the voice in your head rage about snotty pretty boys and emo-shits tends to wither your attraction after a while.

Iruka stepped up to the front of the class and smiled.

"First thing I would like to say is how proud I am of all of you. Making it to genin is a remarkable feat. I hope to work with you in the future. Now, team assignment. Team one..." Sakura phased him out until he got to her name.

"Team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura blinked.

"Called it." Hinata giggled, before turning her attention to the next list of names.

Meanwhile, Rin spoke up.

 _'Read Sakura, it'll take a while from here.'_ Sakura sighed, but diligently took out her sealing book.

The first few chapters were…. well, fascinating. It was easy to parse through the math, she'd been quite proficient in that area for a long while, her mathematics and a large amount of scientific basics were already taught to her by Rin.

After a while, Sakura took out a piece of paper and some ink out of her left pouch and began drawing one of the safest and most basic seals, it would simply release a thin trail of smoke, but had to be constantly charged to function.

Feeding it some of her chakra, Sakura grinned with glee at her first successful seal as it began releasing smoke.

 _'Congratulations Sakura, continue reading that book. This'll be very useful indeed.'_

Sakura nodded absently, before cleaning up her mess and opening the next chapter.

During the course of her reading through the book, her classmates were called away. She waved distractedly to Hinata when she left before returning to her book.

She barely noticed the time passing by, when she did, it was to Naruto raucous laughter.

"Got you! Hahahaha!" Sakura blinked, looking to see a non-descript jonin with an eraser on his head.

"My first impression….. I hate you." Sakura groaned and head-desked.

The jonin stared at them impassively before speaking up again.

"Meet on the roof in five minutes." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

It took a minute for the three of them to make it to the roof, where their new sensei was reading an orange covered book casually.

"Good of you three to finally make it. Now, I think it's time to introduce ourselves. You know, likes, dislikes, that sort of thing." Sakura tilted her head.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself first." The grey haired man blinked, or winked. Hard to tell.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes, some dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business and I have dreams. Okay, you next Blondie."

Naruto grinned widely before jumping on a soapbox that wasn't there a second ago with his arm in the air.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, I dislike Sas-uke" Sakura started choking on her own spittle "My hobbies are pranking the living daylights out of my victi- I mean, those….. jerks…. And my dream, IS TO BE HOKAGE!"

Everyone blinked, before Kakashi casually turned to Sakura, so she scratched her cheek. While Naruto calmed down, annoyed at his exuberance being ignored.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like training and blowing things up." a creepy grin appeared on her face, before she shook her head,"I also like beef jerky…. a lot. My dislikes are suitors, "She flicked her eyes to Naruto, who turned white for….absolutely no reason, no reason at all…. "And shoes. My hobbies are cooking and endurance running, and my dream….. well, that's a little private."

Luckily Rin had warned her from telling Kakashi about her dream of being an S-class nin, that probably wouldn't go well.

Sasuke grunted.

"Hn, My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes, and a lot of dislikes, my dreams and goals are one, to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Now, it's time for us to perform the real test." Everyone froze, before the silence was broken by, you guessed it...

"But we already finished the genin test!" Kakashi chuckled evilly at Naruto.

"No, that was simply to cut the wheat from the chaff. The real genin test is personally supervised by your potential jonin sensei. I'll warn you now, 2/3 of the graduating academy students fail this test, so there will only be … nine who succeed in being genin." Naruto paled, and Sasuke glared at Kakashi, trying to burn a hole through him with his eyes…..

'Rin, stop making those ominous spooky noises, you know I hate that.'

Kakashi eye-smiled at them.

"Come to training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp, And don't eat breakfast, you'll puke."

 _'Sakura, I hope you know that that is bullshit, eat your breakfast, but make sure you're on time…. With a good amount of Fuinjutsu materials. We'll use the time to practice."_ Sakura mentally nodded, before making her way home after Kakashi shunshined away.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura quickly ate a simple meal of noodles and rice before making sure she had all of her Kunai sharpened and packed securely in her hidden leg holsters. She wished she knew how to make explosive tags, but normal kunai would do for now.

Running at an easy pace to the training grounds so that she'd have any energy she'd need later, Sakura bemoaned having to where boots. But Rin had decided if she had to wear them, might as well go all the way.

No matter, she made it to the training ground quickly enough, then sat with her back to one of the poles and took out her fuinjutsu equipment.

Starting a practice set of seals, she began drawing out a simple chakra looping seal. It would take her chakra and loop it around. It was hard to see the result, so she'd need to also connect a weak light seal to it.

It took her ten minutes to finish inking it, and unfortunately the light didn't even light up at all no matter how much chakra she put in the seal.

Furrowing her brow, Sakura looked over her seal before groaning at the obvious mistake. Her main circle was somewhat wobbly, so she'd need to practice her calligraphy quite a bit for a while.

Sighing, She began practicing it with a small notebook, comparing her symbols and kanji, plus simple geometric shapes, to the images in her book.

It would probably take at least a week or two to get this skill down first before she could do more complex seals.

Sakura blinked when she noticed there was a feather hanging in front of her face, and followed it's length to see Naruto was holding to her face by balancing atop the pole above her.

"Yo, anyone in there?" Sakura groaned and put her supplies away.

"You should stop doing that, I'll need to take…. Drastic measures. Books, books everywhere." Naruo only paled slightly this time before plastering a confident grin on his face.'"Oh yeah? How about we spar right now, I'm stronger than any girl!" Sakura made a despondent sigh, smirking internally.

"Oh, if you can't even win against poor weak little Kiba, then how will you beat me?" She waited a few seconds, before grinning at Naruto burst out of anger.

"Damnit, come here!" Sakura dodged out of the way, sticking out her tongue.

"Too slow, your a hundred years to early to fight me." Before things could escalate further, Kakashi poofed into existence between them.

"Yo"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed and immediately threw a book at Kakashi.

It was caught in his hand, and Sakura realized that it was her fuinjutsu book.

"Naruto… STOP TAKING MY THINGS!" With a smack, Naruto hit a pole and collapsed.

Kakashi took in the chaos, then blinked at the utterly calm and barely noticeable Sasuke leaning against another pole.

"You're boring." He said, making Sasuke grunt.

"Hn." Turning to his students, Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Well, time for the test. Now." He held up a hand, revealing two bells dangling from his fingers.

"The objective is simple, take these bells from me by noon, you must come at me with the intent to kill, or you will not be able to touch them. Oh, and if you fail you don't get lunch, and of course you get sent back to the academy." He set down some bentos on top of the wooden posts, before walking to the center of the clearing and taking out his orange book.

"Ok-"

"Graaaah!" Naruto charged right in with a kunai in each hand, but Kakashi flickered for a second before Naruto was back on the ground.

"I didn't say go yet. Anyway." He eye-smiled again."Start."

Sasuke immediately ran into the forest to hide, while Naruto just charged and Sakura went into a ready stance.

"Oh." Kakashi looked to her. "I understand Naruto, brash as he is-" "hey!" "-but you, why aren't you stealthing it?"

Sakura huffed.

"Please, you're a jonin, no way I can hide from you. So Naruto, wanna team up? I'd say it to Sasuke too but he ran off." Naruto grinned.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Sakura grinned and turned to Kakashi, throwing a kunai at the same time.

"Good." She formed a handsign, calling out five clones and attacking with them.

Kakashi ignored the clones to focus on her, even if he was still reading that damn book, when she reached him, she quickly made a jab for his side, before letting Naruto get in close.

Of course, it was more like he almost dislocated her arm and flipped her over before Naruto was literally kicked head over heels before flopping to the ground, wind knocked out of him, but it was the thought that counted.

Kakashi tisked.

"Good idea, but not good enough. Now, how are yu going to get these bells?" Sakura flipped away, panting and rolling her shoulder.

 _'You'll need to get Sasuke to help too Sakura, or he won't pass all of us."_

'Fine, let's go!' Sakura ran into the forest, glaring at Naruto to get him to follow.

Quickly finding Sasuke by small signs he'd let in his wake to hide, Sakura blinked at the sight of him buried up to the neck.

"Where'd Sensei get the time to do this?" Sakura sighed, before digging a bit and looking to Naruto.

"Naruto, help me get Sasuke out, we'll need to work together to do this." Both boys scrunched their noses.

"I don't need help to defeat him."

"Why should we help him!?"

Sakura smiled kindly to Naruto.

"I know this nice bookstore Naruto." He paled and quickly began digging Sasuke out.

"Consider your price for us digging you out to be working together, alright Sasuke?"

"Hn."

After a minute of digging, they grabbed Sasuke under the arms and lifted the boy out of the ground.

Nodding at them, Sakura grinned.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Kakashi hummed to himself as he read a section of his favorite Icha Icha,

 _Megumi sighed wearily._

" _Rochi, our battles have been hard fought, but we return successful, come, join me in the Onsen."_

 _But Megumi!, it is not Mixed bathing!_

" _Silly, that doesn't matter, here, I'll even let you wash my back, i don't mind wandering hands.-_

Before he could turn the page to the more juicy content, Kakashi noticed his little genin charging.

Smirking, Kakashi turned to meet Sakura and Naruto again, when suddenly he was surrounded by dozens of Narutos and Sakuras.

Blinking, Kakashi dodged the hail of shuriken from the treetops, revealing Sasuke's position.

Effortlessly dodging whilst curb stomping any clone he came across, Kakashi noticed some were illusionary.

Suddenly, Kakashi noticed a glint on the ground and smirked, but let the carefully set out web of ninja wire catch his feet.

A chakra heavy, but physically stealthy presence slipped something from his waist, and Kakashi chuckled in his mind, letting them have this little victory.

Before they could assume they'd actually beaten him, Kakashi let out a swinging kick that disbursed most of the nearby clone, while the rest dispelled by themselves.

"Ha Kakashi! We got your stupid bells!" The cyclops turned to the voice, and chuckled at the sight of Naruto holding the bells.

"Well, I guess one of you is going back to the Academy, now, who will you choose Naruto?" Naruto blinked, furrowing his brow in thought, before Sakura sighed.

"Naruto." He turned "Give one to Sasuke."

Naruto stepped back, in shock.

"W-what Sakura, why would I give that bastard a bell instead of you?" Sakura grinned.

"Well, you can't do another year of the academy or you'll fail outright right? So keep yours and give one to Sasuke. He'll serve Konoha better than me." Blink in shock, the gears in Naruto's mind turned, before huffing.

"As if, here you two." He shoved the bell into both of their hands.

"I'll become hokage another way, Dattabayo!"

* * *

Sakura gazed warily at her sensei, she trusted Rin with her life, but…. This was a life defining moment.

"Ok, you sure about your decision Naruto?" The boy nodded, a fierce look in his eye, before Kakashi started looking over him.

"You pass." Sasuke and Naruto blinked in shock, before Naruto jumped in the air.

"Hell yeah! Uh wait, I thought one of us had to go back to the academy?" Kakashi chuckled openly.

"Mah mah, this test was all about teamwork. Here is one line that you will remember if you are to be my genin team." He paused, "Breaking the rules makes you scum, but abandoning your comrades makes you worse than scum, remember that. Now, bento?"

All three students, even Sakura, nodded eagerly.

Fighting a jonin was hungry work.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAnd, done! A bit iffy towards the end there, but meh, I wanted to get the bell test over with.**

 **Now….. D RANKS!, MYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
